Vehicle bodies typically define an enclosed passenger compartment. The passenger compartment has seats for transporting passengers therein, and is typically enclosed to protect passengers from the elements. The passenger compartment is accessible through doors that are lockable to prevent unauthorized entry into the passenger compartment such as when the vehicle is unattended while parked.
Vehicle bodies also typically include an enclosed storage area. The storage area may be open to, or part of, the passenger compartment, as found in minivans and sport utility vehicles. The storage area may also be a separate compartment that is inaccessible from the passenger compartment, such as a trunk in a sedan or coupe. The storage area in vehicles such as minivans and sport utility vehicles is typically accessible from the outside of the vehicle through a rear closure such as a liftgate. Trunks are typically accessible through a closure such as a decklid. The storage compartment closures are lockable to prevent unauthorized access to items in the storage compartment.